


Manuscript of the Heart

by rebelliousangel



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, minor angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousangel/pseuds/rebelliousangel
Summary: Dan and Phil discover they are each other's soulmates after countless years of unrequited scribbles on their skin.Soulmates AU where whatever you write on your skin appears on your soulmate.





	Manuscript of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Some imagery:
> 
> The rose:   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/27/03/62/270362b52f6ab659be02cb7861ef424d.jpg
> 
> If you want something to listen to while you read:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S92gzKh2xeg

He is only eleven years old when the first lines appear on his wrist.   
  
Phil Lester is sitting in class, listening to his sixth year maths teacher drone on and on about division and multiplication. He presses his tiny right hand up to his forehead and glances up at the digital clock on the wall. The child fights to keep his blue eyes open, nearly asleep when he notices a few black lines growing on his wrist. Phil squints his eyes, carefully examining the phantom ink staining his skin. The lines twist and turn into a small, rather poorly drawn dinosaur. Phil turns his wrist, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them. Now three letters appear on the top of the drawing. D-A-N. The child tugs his sleeve over the ink and feigns intrigue in the maths lesson, hoping that no one had seen his wrist. When he arrives home later that afternoon, the drawing is gone.   
  
Phil receives a few more mysterious drawings over the next few years. Stars, hearts, and even a rough sketch of an alien once — always consistently in the same place on his right arm. He grows fond of the drawings, admiring each line his soulmate paints on his skin — at least, that's what his mother told him once. Phil had kept the actual drawings private out of the fear that sharing them would only lessen their significance to him. One day, he decides to draw a small grid on his left arm out of curiosity of what would happen. Phil draws an 'x' in the middle.   
  
Dan Howell is curled up in bed when he notices the grid appear on his left arm. He squints his eyes at the ink, wondering if the bullshit he had been told about soulmates could actually be true. The brunette rolls over, searching for a pen on his nightstand. He grips it with his right hand, scribbling a small 'o' beside the mysterious 'x' on the grid. Then, he takes the pen in his left hand and scribbles four simple words.   
  
The elder of the two boys laughs as they appear on his right wrist.   
 _Sorry, I'm left handed. XD_  
  
The two strangers conclude their game of tic-tac-toe, unaware that it will be the last thing to decorate their wrist for awhile.   
  
The days grow long for Phil as he focuses on a seemingly endless pile of homework and assignments in University. At the same time, Dan struggles to fit in at school. He constantly  wrestles with his thoughts and believes he will never find his soulmate. He lies awake at night, his knees curled up to his chest. His eyes are wet and he craves to feel wanted by someone. In a fit of desperation, Dan grips his bedsheets and flings them off of his body. He reaches over, digging through the drawer of his nightstand until he finds a pen. Dan grips the pen in his left hand and takes a deep breath before pressing the tip to his skin.   
  
He draws a small line that curves upwards, following the natural flow of the veins in his wrist. The lines branch out into smaller ones, swirling and dancing with each other as they meet. They are simple and compliment each other well. Dan's wrist had been a blank canvas for awhile, but now it was painted with a tiny delicate rose. Under the flower he scribbled three words in the best cursive writing he could muster.  
  
 _I miss you.  
_  
He falls asleep staring blankly at his left wrist, hoping for a response.   
  
Phil notices the exquisite rose on his wrist on the way to his lecture the following morning. He has no time to react to the message so he simply pulls the sleeve of the sweater he is wearing over it and reminds himself to reply later. Later that night, Phil doodles a few small hearts on his wrist before opening his books and focusing on revising once again.  
  
— — —  
  
Dan quickly forgets about his mysterious so-called 'soulmate' over the years as he begins a new relationship with a YouTuber called 'AmazingPhil'. Occasionally, little reminders pop up on Dan's skin, but he pays no attention to them anymore. His other half had never shown any interest in getting to know him. When he had reached out to him, all he received in return was silence and a few odd grocery lists. But Dan didn't care anymore. He still occasionally doodled on his skin, but it was a habit of his and nothing more.   
  
As he rests his head against the cold train window, Dan taps his fingers against his leg in anticipation. He can't stop smiling. Today he would meet his idol at a train station in Manchester and nothing was going to bring him down. The atmosphere around him is quiet, aside from a soft hum of short conversations around him. He listens to the electric whine of metal on metal slow as he approaches his destination. Dan nearly trips over his own feet as he rushes off of the train and approaches the familiar face. He's even more beautiful in person. A rare kind of ethereal beauty that Dan has ever only read about before.  
  
"Hi" Phil smiles down at him, a warm smile plastered on his face.   
  
"Hi" Dan's stomach twists and turns delightfully as he brings a hand up to fix his fringe. Phil's eyes fixate on a few familiar words scribbled on the younger boy's wrist.   
  
"Do you happen to have a pen I can borrow?" he asks, his head tilting to the side.  
  
"Umm" Dan pauses, biting his lip as he rummages through his backpack, "Yeah, sure." he hands Phil the pen, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as their hands touch for the first time.   
  
Phil scribbles something on his wrist and hands the pen back to Dan. The brunette reaches out to take the pen, his breathing growing shallow as he notices a few words appear on his own wrist.   
  
 _I found you._  
  
"You." Dan breathes out, his voice shaky and hoarse. The boy with the blue eyes nods, taking a step closer to his soulmate. Dan peers up at him, his brown eyes flickering down to the other boy's lips unintentionally. Phil presses his forehead against Dan's, closing the space between them.  
  
"I missed you too." Phil whispers, his warm breath tickling Dan's face as he does. He leans down, catching Dan's lips with his own. His hands reach up, cradling the younger boy's face as their lips press up against one another. In that moment, the world freezes and Dan is no longer afraid of being alone. He has found what he never believed to be possible. He has found his soulmate. He has found his home.


End file.
